


Second Thoughts

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath, CJ faces her feelings about Danny





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

These characters arent mine...blah blah blah....If youre not a   
CJ/Danny fan TURN BACK NOW....be nice, this my first try at a TWW   
fanfic!

SECOND THOUGHTS  
by Katie McNamara

  
At the sound of gunfire, Danny Concannon ran out of the   
building and through the maze of policemen and cop cars. He knew he   
should be taking notes and reporting on the shooting, but right then,   
he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was finding CJ.  
"CJ!" Danny called as he ran across the dimly lit pavement,   
hardly noticing when he bumped straight into a slightly disoriented   
Josh Lyman.  
"Josh, have you seen CJ?"  
Josh wiped the sweat from his forehead before he answered.  
"Danny. Yeah. They took her to the hospital. She's got a hit   
in the shoulder and a broken wrist but it didn't sound too  
serious."  
Danny nodded slightly and thanked Josh as he turned and headed   
for his car.  
As he drove to the hospital, Danny tried his best not to think   
about CJ lying helplessly in a hospital bed, and finally resorted to   
turning on the radio.  
The song that was playing was one that was familiar to Danny,   
but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. Then it  
hit him,   
as his mind wandered back to a night a couple years ago after   
President Bartlett had just won the election. The staff was   
celebrating and as the music started, he spotted CJ in the center of   
the room, the top buttons of her blouse open, her hair seductively   
framing her face. But the one thing that really caught Danny's   
attention was her smile. He remembered watching in amazement as CJ   
entertained her friends with `The Jackal'. Later that night,  
Danny   
finally got up the courage to introduce himself to CJ. He remembered   
being impressed by her height and not being able to take his eyes off   
her smile. He knew from then on, he was going to enjoy going to work   
every morning much more.  
Not long after, Danny arrived at the hospital where he found   
Sam, Mandy, Leo, Toby, Gina and Josh waiting in the Lobby.  
Danny's heart skipped a beat. Everyone looked so sad. Could   
CJ have taken a turn for the worst? Finally Sam made eye contact  
with   
Danny and walked over.  
"Hey Sam. How's CJ?"  
"The doctor says she's going to be fine. It's Charlie  
we're   
worried about. He took a bullet in the chest and the doctors say  
he's   
in critical condition.  
Danny looked around at the people he had watched run the White   
House for the better part of the last two years before returning his   
attention to Sam.  
"Where's the President?"  
"He's in Charlie's room with Zoe. The First Lady is on her   
way."  
"Okay. Look, I'm going in to see CJ. Tell the President and   
Zoe that I hope Charlie gets better."  
As Sam headed back to his chair, Danny started down the long,   
white hallway to CJ's room.  
Danny opened the door quietly and silently moved to the   
bedside where he could get a good look at her. The reporter softly   
ran his fingers over a bruise across her cheek and brushed a hand   
through her soft hair.  
He thought about their talk in her office that afternoon. He   
knew she was right. He had no right to tell her how to do her job.   
Then again, she had no right to tell him how to do his job either.   
But he had to admit that most times, she was right. CJ knew that her   
job was to protect the image of the President and his staff and Danny   
knew that CJ would never do anything that would hurt her friends.  
Danny looked at his watch, and noticing it was two AM, decided   
it was time to get some sleep. Danny leaned over once more to make   
sure CJ was comfortable and pressed a light kiss to her forehead   
before resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his  
eyes.   
The next morning, the redheaded reporter was awakened by the   
sun shinning in through the window. Danny sat up and stretched   
broadly. He stood and looked at his watch 7:30. Danny couldn't   
remember the last time he'd had such a long and trying day. Just  
then   
Danny heard a stirring and looked up to see CJ open her eyes.  
"Danny, what are you doing here?" CJ asked in a somewhat   
groggy voice.  
"Making sure that you were going to pull through," Danny said   
with a gentle smile in his voice. CJ groaned painfully as she   
attempted to sit. Danny was at her side in an instant and helped CJ   
move to a sitting position with a couple pillows propped behind her   
back.  
CJ straightened the blankets across her lap and pushed a piece   
of hair behind her ear before she spoke.  
"Danny, what happened out there last night?"  
Danny walked back to the bed and sat in the chair he had   
pulled up hours before.  
"Gina said something about a couple of kids. The shooter was   
in a third story window. They got you and Charlie." Danny took a  
deep   
breath before he continued. "Last I heard, he was in critical   
condition."  
CJ leaned back against the pillows.   
"Oh my god," she whispered. "Danny, how could we have let   
this happen?" CJ asked as she looked into Danny's eyes.  
"CJ, Gina said she never saw anything until it was too late,   
no one could have stopped it."  
CJ leaned forward and stretched out an arm, forgetting about   
her wounded shoulder.  
"Danny!...Ow!"  
CJ reeled back and grabbed her shoulder in pain.  
Danny looked at CJ and suddenly noticed tears in her eyes. He   
moved to the edge of the bed and folded CJ into his embrace.   
Finally,   
the dam burst. Danny gently ran his fingers over her hair and let  
her   
cry against him.  
"I don't understand how this could have happened. I mean,   
there are men who make their living securing buildings for the   
President. I don't understand how they could have missed him. I  
feel   
like we let him down."  
"CJ, its not your fault. Maybe it is their fault. But its not   
yours and right now there's nothing we can do."  
CJ lay her head on Danny's shoulder and let his calm voice   
relax her.  
"Oh, Danny. I was so scared," she confessed with tears   
brimming in her eyes. "All I remember is hearing gun shots, then  
being   
knocked to the ground. I never even felt the fun shot in my arm  
until   
it was over. I looked down and everything was covered with blood.   
Danny, what if I can't do my job anymore? What if...."  
"Hey," he interrupted. "I've been covering the White House   
for eight years now and you're the best damn press secretary  
I've seen   
yet."  
CJ pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Danny, you're just saying   
that."  
"No, CJ. I really mean it."  
CJ leaned back against the pillows and smiled at Danny.  
"You can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?"  
"So does this mean you'll go out with me now?"  
"Danny, if you think that I'm going to go out with you just   
because...."  
Before she could say another word, Danny reached over and   
kissed her.  
Suddenly, CJ couldn't feel the pain in her shoulder and wrist   
and let herself give into the passionate energy she could feel   
radiating between them. As they parted, Danny could feel his heart   
pounding as he noticed a smile across CJ's lips and that her  
cheeks   
were slightly flushed.  
"Danny, " she sighed softly.  
"CJ, what about us? Can we start over? I think that if   
we...."  
CJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Danny, maybe if   
we weren't working in the White House, this could work. But we both   
know it can't and if we were to start a relationship I could  
never   
give my job the attention in deserves."  
Danny stood and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.   
"What about what I deserve CJ? I have been waiting for two years,   
and you've barely given me a chance." Danny took a deep breath  
and   
sat in the chair before he spoke again, this time more calmly.  
"CJ, please lets give it one more try. Its up to you. If you   
say no, then I'll leave. The Dallas Morning News has offered me  
a   
job. Please, let's give it one more try," Danny asked, nearly   
pleading.  
CJ was silent for a moment before she turned to Danny, tears   
brimming in her eyes.  
"Danny, I'm sorry."  
Danny looked at CJ and nodded. "Well, I guess I've got my   
answer. Goodbye CJ."  
After picking up his coat, Danny walked out the door without   
looking back.  
CJ lay back against her pillows and as she wiped away her   
tears, for the first time, realized the empty feeling in her heart.   
She gave up fighting her tears and lay back to ponder whether  
she'd   
made the right decision.   
A few weeks later, CJ was back at work and preparing for her   
first press conference since the shooting. As she walked into the   
pressroom CJ was faced with something she wasn't quite prepared  
for.   
"Good morning everyone...." CJ looked out into the crowd and quickly   
noticed that Danny's seat was empty. The rest of the meeting was  
a   
blur for CJ. As soon as it was over, CJ rushed back to her office and   
closed the door so she could think.  
Later that night, CJ was in her office after a long day when   
Abigail Bartlett knocked lightly on the door.  
"CJ? Are you okay?"  
CJ turned in her chair and smiled weakly.  
"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind. With the shooting and   
the dinner coming up and --"  
"Danny."  
"What?"  
Abbey smiled as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of   
CJ's desk.  
"CJ, you know you've been thinking about him. I can tell.   
And its not going to get any better unless you let him know how you   
feel."  
CJ reached over and lifted the fishbowl that sat on her desk   
and watched the fish swim.  
"Abbey, I don't know. He was pretty mad when he left. I'm   
not sure he wants to talk to me. Besides, I'm still not sure a   
relationship is the best thing as long as we're working in the  
White   
House."  
"CJ, he's crazy about you. Why else would the man go as far   
to buy you a goldfish?"  
The two women glanced at the glass bowl on CJ's desk and   
started to laugh.  
The first lady stood and walked around the desk.  
"CJ, I still think you should call him and tell him how you   
feel. I think you owe it to him."  
CJ stood and hugged Mrs. Bartlett. "Thanks Abbey."  
Just then, there was a knock at the door and both women turned   
as Zoe, Charlie, and President Bartlett appeared in the doorway.  
"Abbey," the President said as he extended his arm to his   
wife.  
"CJ, aren't you going to join us? Toby and Leo are asking for   
`The Jackal'.  
The Press Secretary turned away from the window and smiled   
weakly.  
"Not tonight, Mr. President. I think I'll just finish up here   
and head home."  
The President nodded. "Sure, you deserve it. Goodnight, CJ."  
"Goodnight Mr. President." CJ moved her glance to Charlie and   
smiled. "Charlie you are looking much better."  
The young man smiled politely as Zoe noticeably hugged his arm   
protectively.  
Abigail turned to CJ and smiled. "Just think about what I   
said," she advised with a casual wink before joining her husband at   
his side and leaving CJ alone in the office.  
That night, CJ sat in her living room, the phone sitting on   
the table in front of her. She picked up the receiver and dialed the   
number Danny had given her a month before. After letting it ring   
several times, CJ replaced the phone back in its cradle and set it   
back on the desk. CJ turned to sit back on the couch but stopped and   
dialed Danny's number again. But this time she waited for the   
answering machine. CJ felt her heart pounding as she heard  
Danny's   
voice. As the beep sounded, CJ took a deep breath before she spoke.  
"Danny. Its CJ. I think we need to talk. Give me a call. I   
miss you."  
CJ hung up the phone slowly and laid down on the couch,   
letting herself fall asleep.  
A week later, CJ returned to her office after a briefing.  
"Carol, can you bring me those files that Josh left this   
morning?"  
After a few moments, CJ looked up, attempting to scold her   
secretary for taking so long but was surprised to see that the person   
standing in her doorway was not Carol.  
CJ stood and removed her glasses.  
"What are you doing here?" CJ asked as she walked around the   
desk.  
Danny smiled boyishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I got your   
message, so I'm here."  
CJ walked closer to Danny, nearly closing the gap between   
them, close enough that she could smell his cologne.  
CJ swallowed hard. She didn't want Danny to see her true   
feelings, at least not until she was sure how he felt.  
"Um, Danny, can we talk about this later. I've got a lot of   
work to do."  
"Defeated, Danny turned his gaze to the floor. He didn't want   
CJ to see the tears burning in his eyes.  
But it was too late, she did see the sadness in his expression   
and realized that if she let him walk out of her office she was going   
to lose him for good.  
Danny turned for the door and opened it but stopped before   
walking out.  
"CJ? You said you missed me. Did you really mean it?"  
CJ looked into Danny's yes for the answer. She smiled at him   
and nodded.  
Danny smiled and turned to leave again. "Good. Well I guess   
I'll talk to you later."  
But before he could leave, much to Danny's surprise, CJ   
grabbed the sandy haired reporter and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Danny could feel his breathing quicken and his heart racing as   
he pulled her close.  
CJ sighed quietly as she felt Danny bury his fingers in her   
hair. As Danny pulled her closer, CJ reached behind him and shut the   
door, allowing Danny to lean slightly against the wall. Finally,   
after what seemed like an eternity, the two parted, but still stood   
close.  
"So how about dinner tonight?" Danny asked quietly.  
"Oh, Danny. I can't. I've got all these briefing notes to  
go   
over." CJ stopped when she was the disheartened expression on  
Danny's   
face.   
"But maybe you could come over and we could order in or   
something," she proposed as she reached over and straightened his tie.  
Danny smiled. "Good, I'll see you later then."  
CJ reached over to give Danny one last kiss before she watched   
him open the door and practically stumble out of the office.  
That night, CJ arrived home around 11 PM. After checking her   
mail and feeding the cat, CJ settled on the couch for a long night   
with briefing notes and files.  
After a while, CJ heard a knock at the door. She stood and   
stretched. CJ smiled as she opened the door to find Danny with two   
paper bags and his laptop.   
"I hope you're hungry," Danny said as he walked into the   
apartment and sat the warm bags on the counter and proceeded to toss   
his coat over a nearby chair as he continued.  
"I hope you still like Chinese food. Do you want the beef or   
the chicken?" Danny asked as he loosened his collar and removed his   
tie. "How about grabbing us some drinks? CJ?"  
Danny looked up to see CJ leaning against the table, smiling   
at him.  
Smiling back, Danny leaned up and planted a light kiss on her   
lips.  
"CJ?", he whispered against her lips.  
"Hmmm?"  
"How `bout getting us some drinks?"  
CJ smiled at him and turned toward the kitchen as Danny   
whistled happily as he opened the steaming boxes.  
Later on, Danny sat on the couch, working on his computer and   
glanced at CJ who sat curled up against his shoulder going over her   
briefing notes for the next day.  
"CJ? What made you change your mind?"  
CJ removed her glasses and glanced over her shoulder.   
"Danny," she warned.  
"I'm just curious. Was it my boyish good looks? Or my   
enduring ambition to win you over?"  
CJ tossed the folder she was holding onto the table and stared   
thoughtfully into the distance. "You know Danny, I really don't   
know."  
Danny gathered CJ into his arms and smiled. "I know." The   
handsome reporter laid CJ back against the soft cushions of the couch   
and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
THE END  



End file.
